Using the quantitative histochemical techniques of Lowry and Passionneau, we are studying the metabolic changes of different cortical layers and different micro-regions of the brain during generalized seizures. We are measuring the changes in energy reserves, glycogen, glucose and glycolytic intermediates in separate layers of cortex in region of focal epilepsy. Concurrent histological examinations and measurements of Na.K.ATPase as well as blood brain barrier permeability will indicate whether changes in these variables precede or follow energy depletion in the tissue. Similar studies will be performed on neonatal animals to determine if differences in cerebral energy state during neonatal seizures explains some of the selective vulnerability to seizures of this age group. Using autoradiography techniques of Kennedy and Sokoloff, we have begun mapping of penicillin focus seizures. We are now concentrating on focal changes in cerebellum in relation to enhancing that organ's inhibitory functions in epilepsy.